Legend of Korra Finale what I wanted it to be
by RivenExileD
Summary: The finale remade!


No sleeping. No resting.

The sound of Bolin snoring is not very comfortable. Mako and Asami sleeping together also disturbs me. I hate waiting like this. I need to fight. Slowly thinking and thinking. I fell asleep.

Next Morning

Bolin yells, "KORRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "It's time for war!"

"Shut up, Bolin," Korra screamed while throwing a rock at him.

Bolin soon left her alone until she slowly got up and prepared for the upcoming battle.

In the Fire Nation battleship, General Iroh, general of the United Forces, commanded a fleet of 7 ships. He and his fleet were a few minutes away from the harbors of Republic City. Battle plans sparked through his mind. He felt proud to be able to work with the avatar just like his grandfather.

"Prepare for battle, men," Iroh said confidently through the radio.

"Do not engage unless fired upon."

"General, we are approaching Republic City," said the Lieutenant.

Horror spread through his eyes. Equalist posters everywhere and Amon's masked on Aang's face. He can't stand seeing Equalist Airships hovering over the city. Apparently, there were no mecha tanks in sight.

Up in the skies, 10 Equalist Aircraft, commanded by Hiroshi Sato, prepared to dive down and bomb their prey. Sato flicked his arm and all 10 aircraft swoosh down. The sound of aircrafts diving surprised the fleet.

"Incoming!" Iroh screamed. A bomb crashed down his ship's deck and exploded.

"Firebenders, get to your cannons"

Firebenders ran to their cannons, and began firing through the cannons at the aircrafts. Each ship had 6 cannons on the bow and 2 cannons on the stern. Earthbenders on the port and starboard side started to throw chunks of rocks at the aircrafts. Iroh himself firebends from the bridge and took out 3 aircrafts.

Boom! Boom! Bombs were dropped overhead and torpedoes under water. Men were blown overboard and 3 ships have been sunk already.

Korra witnessed the battle from the sewers and rage flashed through her mind. She flies using firebender to aid the United Forces.

It's payback time. Korra quickly intercepted 2 aircrafts flying to the battle. Korra landed on one of them and fired a fire blast on the other. Korra kicked the pilot off and grabbed the stick to keep it flying. By the time she got to the fleet, only the flagship stands.

Iroh was the last man on the ship. The rest of the crew jumps towards the sea to escape anymore casualties. By himself, he destroyed 20 planes and waited for the next wave to come.

"COME GET ME," he yelled outrageously. A 550 pound bomb, dropped by an aircraft up top, swooshed down directly at Iroh. He quickly flew up and swung the bomb back at the aircraft. The explosion knocked him unconscious and he fell into the sea.

Flying the airplane, Korra watched Iroh fall, and she leaped out of the plane.

"I'm coming Iroh. Hang on," cried Korra as she dove into the sea. She rescues Iroh and resurfaces.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra," Iroh said.

They watched the final ship capsize and sink down to the sea before they swam back towards the city.

Admiral Kato sails in his aircraft carrier, the pride of the United Forces, near the Republic City.

"Admiral, we have just received word from command, we need to head towards Republic City and aid General Iroh to take Republic City back," the helmsman said.

"Alright, ahead full," Kato said.

Kato is a water bender from the South Pole. He was born with a natural gift to bend water when he was born. He trained with the best water bending master in the world, Katara. She taught him everything she knew before he went to the Naval Academy in the North Pole. There, he learns the different tactics the Fire Nation used in the Hundred Year War and the modern style of fighting in naval combat.

After he graduated being the top student in his class, he went to the different Air temples to meditate for a decade. He wanted to master water bending completely and found a way to create water without a source. He learned to collect water within air and generate numerous amount of water. He started with collecting water vapor and making drops of water to creating a tsunami wave.

Years after he perfected his skill, he enrolled into the Navy of the United Forces. After a series of test, he got promoted to an Admiral and commanded the only aircraft carrier in the world.

"Admiral, we have arrived," said Captain Mushashi.

"Good, launch our aircraft and tell them to take out the Equalist Airships. When they are low on gas, order them to return. Then, you turn this ship around and meet up with Commander Bumi," said Kato.

"Yes, Admiral. What about you?" asked Mushashi.

"I am going to meet up with General Iroh and Avatar Korra."

"Good luck, Admiral. I'll see you back home for a drink."

"Definitely, Mushashi. Good bye old friend."

Kato went into his plane and signal the rest of the fighters to take off after him.

Back in the sewers, the group is coming up with a plan that can allow Bumi to get into Republic City safely.

"How could they have these aircrafts so fast?" asked Iroh while walking towards the opening of the sewers. "I thought our Air Force were the only ones to have them. I've got to send a message to Commander Bumi and warn him."

Iroh sent a message to Bumi through morse code and told him to wait at Red Sand Island.

The group followed him to see the situation in Republic City. The fleet burning out in the sea. Explosions where the police are trying to hold their ground, most of them wiped out.

"Well, apparently not Iroh. I mean General Iroh, sir," said Bolin while saluting.

Vroom. Vroom. The United Force's aircrafts are flying overhead.

"Woah! Those are United Force's aircrafts. Admiral Kato is here!" exclaimed Iroh.

"Admiral Kato? Who is that?" asked Korra.

"He is the pride of our navy. He is one of the best waterbenders of the word. He can bend water without any source of liquid."

"Wow. He is a top notch waterbender."

"Okay, since we have air support, we need to find where the airfield is, and I bet it is in the mountains," Iroh said.

"Hey! Looks like that plane needs help," cried Korra pointing at a plane on fire. "I'll save him." Korra immediately flew out, and the pilot jumped out with a parachute.

"Humph, stupid Equalist," Kato said with disgust, falling peacefully down.

A fiery object flew towards him, and he wondered what it was. He squinted his eyes and saw a girl flying towards him with waterbending clothing. It's the Avatar.

"Are you Admiral Kato?" asked Korra.

"Yes I am, Miss Avatar," said Kato.

She smiled. "I'll bring you to General Iroh." Korra held on to Kato and flew him back to the sewers.

Amon secretly watches Korra save Kato on Air Temple and leaves the Island.

"Welcome to our headquarters," said Iroh as Korra and Kato landed.

"This is a very nice headquarters," winked Kato.

"Okay, so what is the situation?"

"My fighters are taking out as much fighters and airships as they can. When they run out of fuel, they will return back to the carrier."

"That's good. We are planning to attack the Equalist Airfield, so they can't cause anymore destruction to our ships."

"Excellent plan, General. If I may, I need to rest now."

"Absolutely."

"I am not going to the airfield with you guys," said Korra. " I am going to Air Temple Island and find Amon."

"That is very dangerous, Korra," Iroh said.

" My guts says this is right and I need to fight him."

"Well, then I'm coming with you," Mako said. "The Avatar is going to need back up." Mako winked.

Asami Immediately became depressed, and felt that their relationship is falling apart.

"Fine, then," Korra smiled.

"Well it is settled," Kato replied.

Kato got up and walked towards a tent. He paused and turned around facing Korra.

"Korra, can you follow me? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Kato," Korra answered.

Both of them went into the tent and sat down.

"Korra, how are your waterbending skills?"

"It's perfect, Kato. I was trained under Katara."

"I know Korra. I too was trained under Katara. Now, I am going to pass down my secret to you. Waterbending without any source of water."

"Wow, I can't wait to learn this skill. Thank you, Si fu Kato."

Kato smiled and relaxed to teach his new student.

"Korra, this style of waterbending is almost similar to airbending. Now, I know you are not very good at airbending. Well, you can't even air bend. Sorry, Korra."

"It's fine. I know I am bad, but I am trying very hard."

"I'm sure you are. Now, you have to clear your mind, and feel the air flow around. Now, in your mind, look for water in the air. They will be tiny molecules in the air like this." Kato gathered water molecules and formed a water dropped and moved it around.

"Wow, that is cool."

"I know, now concentrate." Korra found a molecule and moved it around. She found some more and combined them together forming a drop. But, she loses control and the water dropped to the floor.

"Ugh, I can't get anything right. What is wrong with me", crumbling the ground under her with earthbending.

"Korra, you need to relax and calm down."

"Sorry, Kato."

"You need to have a clear mind and concentration. "I'll go to sleep now while you practice some more."

"Thank you, Si Fu Kato."

Kato starts to lie down when…..

BOOOM! The door to the headquarters busted open. Smoke flew everywhere and a dark shadow appeared.

Korra and the rest the group ran out to face the unknown opponent.

"AMON! What are you doing here?" yelled Korra.

"It seems I have found your tiny little hiding place." said Amon confidently.

"Go people and finish your missions," Kato yelled. "I'll hold him off."

All of them gave them a nod and left through the sewers.

"It's you and me, Amon."

"No, it's just me, Kato! I bet you are the one who caused havoc to our planes and airships."

"Yup, I'm guessing that would be me."

"Then, it is your turn to be equalized."

Amon suddenly dashes forward, sprinting directly at Kato. Kato uses the water from buckets and tries to whip Amon back, trying not to reveal his secret. Amon dodges all of his attacks and attempts to chi block Kato. Kato dodges all of his attack and created a giant wave crashing down on Amon. Amon flew back towards the door.

"What? How is that possible?" cried Amon.

"I guess you don't know much about me," Kato smiled.

Kato start creating icicle spears and launched them at Amon. Amon hid behind a box while the spears kept coming.

"That is it!" Amon yelled and bloodbended Kato.

"You are a bloodbender?" Kato shouted out of fear with limbs being stretched back.

"HAHA, I guess you don't know much about me." And, I believe you are going to be equalized."

"What are you?"

"I am the solution."

Amon forces Kato on his knees and puts his hand on his forehead, preparing to take his bending away. Kato closed his eyes and admitted defeat. Amon took Kato bending immediately, and Kato fell to the ground helplessly.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked an Equalist who just came through the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. Take him to the airship and prepare to take him back to Air Temple Island.

The Equalist carried Kato to the airship, while Amon looked around for clues. After a while, Amon left the hideout without any clues and got aboard to the airship, and left for Air Temple Island.

"Ok Mako, let's put these Equalist suits on,"

"Are you sure about this Korra?"

" Of course, Mako. When have you become so scared? We hide at Air Temple Island and when he gets there, we ambush him",making a fist.

"Alright then let's go."

"Stay close to me."

Korra and Mako jumped into the water, and Korra created an air bubble so both of them can breathe.

At the same moment, Iroh, Bolin, and Asami made their way to the Northern Mountains. Up on a hill, a concealed airfield is shown.

"At last, we found it our little airfield," said Iroh. "Ok, when we get there, you need to tear apart the runways," pointing at Bolin. Bolin nodded. "Ok, let's move."

They quietly slid down the hill until they came up on a metal sticks that pop up.

"I thought there would be a fence here," said Asami. They walked through them and right when they walked in between the metal rods, electricity sparked and shocked them. Iroh, Bolin, and Asami were knocked unconscious.

Korra and Mako made it to the island, and looked around for Equalists patrols.

"What are you two still doing here?" asked a person behind them. They turned around and saw it was the Lieutenant.

"Sorry, sir, we were just patrolling," replied Korra.

"Didn't you get the info, Amon need more security at the rally tonight in the Pro – Bending Arena. "

"Yes sir, we are on our way," Korra replied.

Being satisfied, the Lieutenant left.

"Whew, that was a close one," Mako sighed.

"Quick, I know a secret passage."

Korra, led him to the rear wall and open a secret door to her room. They made their way to the attic and found Tarrlok.

(This part is the same with the tv show) don't want to write up the whole thing.

"There is no way in beating Amon now. He can just redirect anything with his mind," Mako said.

'You're right. If we stay here, we're toast. But we can still beat him."  
"How?"

"Amon has always been a step ahead of us. Now, we have the advantage. We now the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender to all his supporters."

"At the rally."

"We can take away his true power."

"And destroy his revolution!"

"Please Avatar Korra,go and end this sad story for me," said Tarrlok.

"Of course," Korra replied.

Chapter 12

Asami, Bolin, and Iroh are tied up in a cell deep inside the airfield.

"Ugh, where are we?" asked Iroh in pain.

"Uhh, I dreamt about us being zapped my some rods near an airfield," said Bolin.

"Bolin, that really happened," said Asami.

"Sorry."

A figure started walking towards the cell, and it is Sato. "Asami, please join me. There is no point in joining these benders. They killed your mother."

"I don't even know you anymore, and I will never join you."

"Fine! Stay here and rot! Oh by the way. Thank you for telling us where Commander Bumi is. We intercepted your 'morse code." He laughs evilly while walking away.

"I don't suppose you know earthbending?" asked Iroh.

"Nope," replied Bolin.

Iroh gave Bolin an annoyed look. Out of a sudden, the door burst wide open and Naga came rushing in and tore open the cell with her paws.

"Thanks girl," Bolin said out of excitement. "Ok Papu, remember last time. Chew the rope."

Papu uinderstood and began chewing the rope tied around Bolin and Iroh. Papu chewed about halfway and Bolin just stretched and broke it off.

"Ok, let's move," said Iroh. They ran and saw some aircrafts preparing to take off. "We've got to stop them. You two stay and I'll go." Iroh flies towards one of the planes taking off.

"Off you go," tossing the pilot off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the Equalist pilot yelled.

Asami walks pass an empty mecha tank and seems interested. "Hmmm, this looks handy." She got on and destroyed some planes in the hanger.

"Asami, this is wrong," cried Sato in a mecha tank. "We should be fighting together as father and daughter."

"Never. I'll never turn to the your side. You have failed, father. I am a good person like my mother before me.

"So be it." Sato dashes forward in his mecha tank and knocks Asami down. He backed up and launched cables at her. He pressed the red button and electricity sparked to the cable. Asami started screaming in pain. She tried to call for help but nothing came out. Meanwhile, Bolin began tearing up the five run ways with earthbending.

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!" Out of nowhere, a giant block of rock hit Sato's mecha tank in the back. "You are the worst father in the world!" cried Bolin, lifting the ground under Sao, causing him to fall. "Thanks, Bolin," Asami said while getting up. She got close to his father's machine and broke through his father's cockpit glass with rage she never used before. Sato kicked her down and ejected out of his tank. He ran for his life. It's ok, I got Equalists guards and mecha tanks outside, he thought. He gasps at the sight that stood before him. Planes destroyed, Equalist bodies piled up, mecha tanks blown up, and runaways all torn apart. Sato just stood there blanking out. "You ARE a bad father!" Asami cried and launched a cable at him, shocking him at the same time. Asami got off her tank and started crying. "Aw, Asami. It's ok. Bolin is here for you!" Bolin yelled while lifting up his chest. "Woohoo! Me and you destroying a whole base together. You got some stuff, girl," Asami smiled. "Thanks, Boilin." "Sure, sure, no problem. A man's gotta what a man's gotta do.

Korra and Mako made their way to the plaza on the island. "Hey, we got a new prisoner! He's an admiral or some sort," cried an Equalist who just got off the airship. Korra immediately looked at Mako, "What? It can't be! Kato can't be captured that fast." Mako gave her a shrug. They waited to see the prisoner walk out of the airship. It was a man in a water bending tunic. It was Kato. "No…," Kato faintly said. She quickly hugged Mako and cried. :I need to save him. I need to save my master." "Ok, Korra. We still got time to get to the rally." "Let's follow them." Korra and Mako pretended to be guards and followed them. They went to the guest rooms and found them to be cells. Kato was locked up in one of them, all depressed. Korra immediately took out a guard and went to Kato. She took off her mask and a tear drop rolled down her face. "He took your bending away, didn't he?" asked Korra sadly. "yes, but it doesn't matter. You've got to finish your mission. It's your duty as the Avatar." "It does matter. You are a master. I've got to get you out of here, she said while starting a fire to burn through the metal. "No, Korra, don't. If Amon finds out, he will know you are here and the whole mission is compromised," said Mako. "He's right," Kato said. "Your mission is the main priority." Korra became disappointed and gave a groan. "Fine, But, I will be back for you." "I know you will. Now, when you fight Amon, concentrate. Do not be afraid of him. You are stronger than him." Kato tried to punch Korra, but his hand was too big and he hit the metal bars. "Oww!" Korra laughed. "Thanks, Kato. You are the best." "Now, Mako. Remember, your heart is the source of your fire. And your heart is Korra." Mako and Korra blushed. "Ummmmm, no it's not," said Mako. "Don't umm me boy. I can tell by the way you look at her and how you volunteer to go with her." Kato smiled. "Protect her, Mako." "Yes, admiral," Mako replied. "Now, go guys. Stop Amon." "Yes, sir," they both cried confidently. So, Korra and Mako walked to the shore of the island and swam to the arena. Meanwhile, Iroh was trying to catchup with the planes. "I've got to stop them before they reach Bumi. Iroh flew close to one of the planes and launhed a fire ball at its wing. The fighter immediately lowers altitude and crashes down. Iroh fired 2 more fireballs at the 2 fighters in front of him before they can maneuver to intercept him. A fighter on top of him opened its bombing bay. Iroh instantly fired a shot up and the whole plane erupted in flames. A plane cut in front of him and dumped a cable that made his propeller. Iroh's plane fell and he jumped off. He fell freely and looked for the last plane. It was diving straight at him at full speed. He swiftly hurled a fireball at the plane. It caught on fire and wheel barreled straight into Aang's statue and Amon's mask fell off. Iroh held onto the Equalist flag and stopped in front of Aang's face. "Thank you, Aang for always looking after me."

The arena was heavily guarded. 4 mecha tanks and a number of guards guard the entrance. 2 airships covered the skies. Once inside, numerous amounts of Equalists guard every single door, for their leader Amon, is going to be there. Korra and Mako made their way to a balcony to watch the rally. Soon, it began and the areana was filled with Equalist supporters. Amon appeared and everyone cheered. Amon began speaking to end the applause. "Long ago, when I was a boy, a firebender came to my house and killed my parents. He scarred my face. Now, we are here to rid the world of benders. We, Equalists, will take over Republic City!" "Amon! You are a filthy liar!" cried Korra. "Ahh, Avatar Korra. How nice of you to join us. I'm glad you're here to see the grand finale." "Everyone! Amon is lying to you. He is a bender himself. He is from the water tribe and Councilmen Tarrlok is his brother. He can bloodbend and uses it to take people's bending away. He fooled you all." "How do you explain this, Avatar?" Amon asked while taking off his mask. Reds scars appeared all over his face. "This Avatar is a liar. BOO!" cried the audience. "No, it's fake. Don't believe him!" cried Korra. :BOOOOOO!" Amon puts his mask back on. "So now, it's time for you to witness the airbending master to be rid of." Tenzin and his family (except Pema and Rohan) were lifted up and tied to a pole. "That's impossible. I saw them leave," said Korra, looking at Mako. "Don't go Korra. He's just baiting you, so he can take your bending," replied Mako. "I have to. He's the only airbending master in the world."After saying this, Korra launched many fire attacks at AMon. Then , she and Mako flew towards the stage. Mako held off Amon while Korra freed Tenzin and the kids. "Thank you, Korra," Tenzin said after getting rescued/ He instantly got up and airbended Amon off the stage. "Let's go!" Korra yelled after freeing the kids. They ran to the door and to the hallways. "Where is Pema and Rohan?" asked Korra. "They are at the prison cell," answered Tenzin. They stopped. "Alright, you go save them, and we'll cover you," said Korra, out of breathe. Tenzin nodded and he and the kids rushed to save Pemaa and Rohan. "Prison riot!" Milo yelled whiel farting. The door behind Korra and Mako burst open and AMon dashed through the door. Mako formed a fist and launch fire at him. They ran to a T- cross section. Korra made a fire wall, to delay Amon, Then, they made their way to the warehouse. Amon jumps through the wall, while splitting the flames. Making his way to the warehouse, Amon slowly opens the door and walks to the center of the room. Korra was hiding under a table with the table cloth separating between Amon and herself. He paused and felt Korra's presence with bloodbending. Being very scared, Korra sweated all over and tried not to make a sound. Amon started walking again and Korra gave a sigh. Instantly, she got pulled straight out, and Amon lifted her off the ground with bloodbending. "No Korra!" Mayo yelled. He stood up and leaped over the machines in front of him. "Let her go, Amon." Amon said nothing, and Mak o fired many shots at him. Amon dodged all the attacks and immediately bloodbends Mako. Mako was pinned down on the floor, helpless. Amon brought Korra to the ground, making her kneel. "No, Amon! Stop!" Mako yelled. Mako felt so weak, being not able to help Korra. Amon stood behind Korra and placed his hand on Korra's forehead. "You are finished Avatar," Amon said assertively. Amon, then, used blood bending to take Korra's bending away. Her eyes got big, and she yelled, "No!"/ She collapsed onto the floor. She pushed herself up and tried to release a fireball at Amon, but nothing came out. She became so weak, and she fainted instantly. Amon brought his next victim, Mako, in front of him. Mako was still struggling to free himself. The Lieutenant stood in the door way, furrowing his eyebrows. "Amon! You lied to me! You lied to the Equalist! I have you my trust and everything I had. I just saw you bloodbend," He took out his electrical staffs and prepared to attack Amon. "You fool, Amon said evilly. He blood bends him and throws him to a pile of junk. Amon returns to Mako and prepares to take his bending. Mako struggles to lift his hand. He then points his finger and fires a lightning bolt directly at Amon. AMon flies back and hit a pile of metal poles. Mako got up and carried Korra out of the room, funning for his life. "Uh. Mako…" Korra faintly said. "everything is going to be alright." "But, my bending is gone." "It's alright." Mako stopeed dead in his track and was thrown into the walls multiple times, knocking him unconscious. "I've never seen anyone who resisted blood bending like I do," said Amon. "Too bad I have to take your bending away." Right when Amon is about to take his bending away, Korra eyes turned bright blue and hovered with airbending. "Amon! How dare you take the bending of the Avatar," said the Avatars before Korra. "Now, you will be punished." First, it was Kyoshi who took over and earthbended the roof to collapse on him. The, it was Roki, and he made fire attacks on Amon. After Roku, Aang took over and launched a gust of wind, pushing Amon back. Finally, Korra took over and left the Avatar state. Amon quickly got up and dashed at her. "Oh, no. You DON'T!" cried Korra, airbending with her feet, blowing him out the window. Amon flew out the arean's window and plummeted down the sea. "Woah, who was that?" asked the people in the entrance. "I think that was Amon!" cried the supporters. They looked toward the window and saw Korra. "It's the Avatar!" cried some people. Amon's mask came off and the scars came off too, while he was sinking down the sea. It was just red make up. He woke up and out of anger, he made a water spout and flew back up. "The Avatar wasn't lying. He is a waterbender," cried Amon's supporters. "He's a liar." Amon quickly went under water and escaped while Mako is shooting fire balls at him. Back opn Air Temple Island, Korra was still depress and looked down the whole time. Lin came over to Korra. "Hey! At least, you can still air bend!" cried Bolin excitedly. Mako punched his shoulder."Dude, not now." "I can't believe he got you too, I'm so sorry," Lin said. "It's fine. I'm ok," said Korra, but doesn't really feel fine underneath. "Yay, Uncle Bumi is here!" cried Ikki. "YAHOOOO!" cried Bumi, on the bow of his ship. Tenzin put his head down, not wanting to meet his brother. "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother."

Tenzin and his family, Team Avatar, and Lin got on Oogi and headed towards the Southern Water Tribe. In Katara's house, everyone including Korra's parents waited for Katara and Korra to come out. Katara came out, and everyone waited for answer. "I tried every way, but nothing works. The path to the other elements is blocked, except air. There is nothing I can do," said Katara sadly. Everyone hoping Korra would be fine, automatically became disappointed. Korra opened the door and saw everyone. She felt ashamed. She grabbed her coat and went out. Korra found Naga and grabbed Naga's leash. She started to walk to the gates, feeling someone is behind her. "Korra!" cried Mako, running up to Korra. Korra turned around. "You shouldn't be here now." "Why?" "I'm not the Avatar anymore. You need to go back and continue your life." "Korra, I don't care if you are the Avatar or not. You are who you are and you are my life. I love you Korra. "I…" She wanted to say I love you back, but couldn't. "I can't," She got on Naga and rode out, crying her eyes out. Korra rode Naga to the edge of the iceberg and got off. She sat on the edge and started to cry. She thought she was the worst Avatar ever. She saw a man with airbending clothes and thought it was Tenzin. "Tenzin, what are you doing here? I don't want hear your speeches again." "But you called me here," said the man. Realizing it was not Tenzin, Korra turned around to meet the stranger. "Aang," Korra said, smiling. She instantly became relieved. "How did you get here?" "When we are our lowest point, we accept our greatest change." Aang put his hands on Korra's forehead and have her bendings back, at the same time, teaching her energy bending. Aang disappeared and Korra's eyes turned bright blue. She airbended off the ground, crumbled the ground, made a fire pulse off her, and created a giant wave hitting the edge of the iceberg. She got off the Avatar State and slowly descended down. She exhaled slowly to calm down, and realized someone is watching her. She turned around and saw Mako, He was so shocked to see her gain her bendings back in the Avatar State. He smiled in congratulation. Korra ran to hug Mako and jumped towards him. Mako caught her and swung her in a circle. "Now I know how to impress this guy," Korra said happily. In acceptance, she said, "I love you." She leaned in for a kiss and they kissed passionately.

A speed boat races out of Republic City. "Ahhh, Tarrlok. It's could to be together again. We can be just before," said Amon. "Yes, Noatak," replied Tarrlok. "Noatak. I've forgot that name already. Now, we can start over again and life a new life." Tarrlok looks over at an Equalist glove and took it out. "It would be just like old times." He puts his hand over the gas tank. Amon shed a tear and Tarrlok activated the glove, blowing up the whole boat and killing them both.

Lin walked up the temple and knelt before Korra. Korra put her hand on Lin's forehead and used energy bending to give her bending back. Her eyes glowed blue for a few seconds and it was finished. Lin stood up and lifted the rocky pillars around the temple. Bolin's mouth opened in shock. "Thank you," Lin said thankfully. Korra smiled back, while Lin stepped off. Korra saw something out of the corner of her eye. A man was running towards the temple, but no one knew who it was. "It's Kato, cried Korra happily and waved excitedly. A few seconds later, Kato walked up the steps slowly, out of breathe. "How'd you get here?" asked Korra. "Oh, Iroh…. brought me here…. on Bumi's ship," replied Kato, still trying to catch his breath. "So, do you want your bending back, Sifu?" Korra asked playfully. "Yes," Kato knelt. "No, don't kneel The master should never kneel to the student." "But, you are the master, Avatar." Korra chuckled and gave Kato his bending. He stood up and began to waterbend. He made giant waves appear on all four sides and made a waterspout. It swirled and swirled until it was at ludicrous speed. Then, Kato caused it to explode and the water droplets sparked like diamonds in the air. Bolin's mouth dropped to the floor, and everyone laughed at Bolin, while enjoying the amusement. Tenzin walked up to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, Avatar Korra.


End file.
